L'hotel des rencontres
by Hissha
Summary: One Shot Heero travaille dans un hôtel tenu par Relena Peacecraft, et ce prépare à accueillir le frère de cette dernière.


Auteur : Shalimar

Couple : 1x2 ; 2xZechs ; Soupçon de 3x4

Genre : Romance, lemon, prise de bec, p'tit viol…

Disclaimer : Un jour, je les aurais !! Mais ils sont pas à moi pour l'instant !! Monde injuste !!

**L'hôtel des rencontres**

Il était au environ de sept heures du matin quand Heero se prépara à aller travailler. Relena était très formel sur la ponctualité de ses employés, mais c'était quelqu'un de gentil.

Il était arrivé en ville il y a deux ans, en quittant sa colonie et sa famille avec perte et fracas. Il s'était retrouvé dans cette petite ville, sans emploi, sans domicile quand il l'avait rencontré. Tout de suite la jeune femme l'avait pris sous son aile, et lui avait offert un emploi de serveur dans son hôtel.

Ce matin une ambiance fébrile régnait par mis les employés.

-Que ce passe t'il aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tout le monde est énervé ?

-Heero ! Me dit pas que t'a oublié ? S'exclama son ami, Quatre Raberba Winner, le réceptionniste.

-Ben…

-Le frère de Melle Peacecraft arrive dans deux heures !

-Et alors ?

-Heero !!!

-Désolé Quatre, j'ai oublié.

-N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à lui que cet hôtel existe, Relena veut lui montrer qu'elle peut le gérer seule, qu'elle n'a pas besoin de lui ! Sinon jamais on s'en débarrassera !

-Oui je m'en souviens ! Il paraît qu'il est extrêmement cruel !

-Oui, et très imbu de sa personne. Il faut lui préparer la chambre présidentielle, et il vient avec son fiancé !

-"Son" fiancé ? Demanda Heero surpris.

-Et, oui ! T'es pas le seul à être attiré par les hommes, tu sais ! Répliqua à son tour Trowa Barton, le chauffeur, et petit ami attitré de Quatre.

Et pour le coup, Heero devint plus rouge qu'une pivoine durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent.

Dans l'après-midi, profitant de sa pause, il rejoignit Quatre derrière le comptoir de l'entrée.

-Ben dis donc, c'est plutôt calme aujourd'hui.

-A croire que les gens fuient l'arrivée du Tyran ! Plaisanta Quatre.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, quant un homme s'approcha du comptoir. Quatre reprit son professionnalisme.

-Une chambre ! Dit l'homme aux cheveux blond, et aux yeux bleu clair, mais avec un air arrogant, caractérisant les hautes personnalités de la société.

-A quel nom ?

-Peacecraft.

Heero faillit recracher la gorgée d'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche, mais réussit à rester impassible. Il échangea un regard avec Quatre. Il fixa le dénommé Peacecraft, mais il fut subjugué par l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il était grand, de la même taille que Heero, habillé de noir, des yeux améthyste sur un visage en forme de cœur, et des cheveux châtains attachés en une tresse qui lui battait le bas des reins. Heero était complètement sur le charme. Ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme, qui avait remarquait l'intérêt qu'il portait sur sa personne.

Trowa s'approcha du groupe, et déposa les valises. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, quand Milliardo le rappela.

-Dis donc jeune homme, vous allez laisser ces valises ici ?

-Désolé monsieur, mais je ne peux pas porter toutes vos affaires, je dois faire plusieurs aller retour ! Riposta Trowa d'une voix sèche.

-Tout le monde peut les voler ici ! Vous ne…

-C'est moi qui me charge de vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre, avec vos valises ! Intervint Heero.

-Bien ! Dépêchez-vous.

Il se saisit des valises, et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, suivit par les deux jeunes gens. Troisième étage. Chambre 12.

-Voilà, fit-il en déposant les valises dans la suite. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour, messieurs.

Il sortit de la suite, et croisa Trowa avec le reste des affaires. Il lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

Quelques heures plus tard, salle à manger de l'hôtel :

Heero effectuait son service. Plus qu'une heure, et il pourrait enfin allait se reposer jusqu'à demain. Il s'approcha d'une table, et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Milliardo Peacecraft.

-Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous ? Fit-il.

-Tiens, mais c'est notre charmant groom de tout à l'heure. Vous êtes partout, vous !

-effectivement, vous avez fait votre choix ?

-Une sole meunière. Et toi chéri ? Fit-il en s'adressant au jeune homme aux yeux améthyste.

-Je prendrais un canard à l'orange, répondit-il avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de Heero.

-Bien.

Il les débarrassa des menus, et s'éloigna en cuisine.

Cependant, avec les retards des cuisiniers, il se présenta quinze minutes plus tard à leur table avec les plats.

-Vous êtes sur que c'est de la sole ? Demanda Milliardo.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Votre poisson, n'est pas une sole meunière comme je les aime. Ramenez-en une autre !

-Désolé monsieur, mais je connais mon métier et ceci est une sole meunière, si je la ramène, c'est un plat identique, qui vous reviendra, et vous ferez perdre du temps à tout le monde !

-Comment osez-vous hausser le ton sur moi ?

-Zechs, calme-toi ! Il a raison.

-Je ne hausse pas le ton, monsieur. Je vous parle exactement comme vous le faites avec moi !

-Petit insolent ! Comment… ?

Non loin de là, Hilde, une amie de Heero avait observé la scène. Craignant un scandale, elle décida d'intervenir.

-Heero ? On te demande en cuisine ! Tout de suite ! Dit Hilde avec un regard éloquent.

-Hn.

Et il s'éloigna sans demander son reste.

-Alors, quel est votre problème ? Fit-elle avec un sourire angélique à l'adresse de Milliardo Peacecraft.

Finalement, la sole revint en cuisine. Heero, ayant repris son calme, retourna en salle, mais évita la table de Milliardo, "pour le bien à tous" comme lui avait dit Hilde.

Le lendemain, au service du matin :

Ce matin, Heero se chargeait de servir les petit dans les chambres, pour ceux qui avaient la flemme de descendre en salle. Comble de malchance, la chambre 12 faisait partie du lot.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit.

Finalement, le compagnon de Milliardo Peacecraft lui ouvrit, il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans la pièce. Il poussa le chariot jusqu'au milieu de la chambre, près de la table. À la vue des draps froissés du lit, il se sentit rougir sans raison. L'homme, quant à lui, le regardait avec un petit sourire. Heero bredouilla un vague salut et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Hé ! Attend !

Il se retourna, et regarda l'homme approcher.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour l'attitude d'hier de mon compagnon… Heero.

Il lui lança un regard étonné.

-J'ai attendu la serveuse t'appeler ainsi.

-Votre compagnon avait raison, le client est roi.

-Tu connais tes leçons ! T'es pas obligé de me parler avec des pincettes, tu sais !

-Je dois y aller ! Bon appétit monsieur.

-Moi, c'est Duo Maxwell ! Fit-il en lui tendant la main. Et toi ? Mis à part ton prénom ?

-Heero Yuy ! Répondit-il en serrant la main tendue.

Duo lui fit un sourire charmeur, et Heero sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement. Il sortit quelque peu précipitamment, sous le regard amusé de Duo.

A sa pause, il rejoignit comme à son habitude Quatre à l'entrée.

-Salut Heero.

-'lut.

-Et, Hilde m'a dit que tu as faillis faire un esclandre hier soir !

-Les nouvelles vont vites !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien, mais ce Milliardo Peacecraft est vraiment…

-Ne dis rien de désobligeant ! Intervint Trowa, jamais très loin de son amant.

-Ouais, je le dis pas, mais je le pense !!

-Tout le monde le pense ! Mais il paraît que son fiancé, est plus tolérant.

À ces mots, Heero rougit. Décidément, ce Duo Maxwell le perturbait. La soudaine rougeur de son ami, n'échappa à Quatre, qui fit un petit sourire mystérieux.

-Ben tiens, quand on parle du loup ! Fit Trowa.

Heero se retourna, et vit Duo s'approcher d'eux avec un grand sourire.

-Il faut que je m'absente quelques heures, vous pouvez me rendre un service ?

-Bien sur monsieur. Répondit Quatre.

-Si mon compagnon vous demande si m'avez vu, est-ce que vous pourriez répondre par la négation ?

-Euh…

-C'est très important ! Fit-il avec des yeux, pouvant faire fléchir le diable en personne.

-D'accord.

Soudain, la secrétaire personnelle de Relena, Noin, se matérialisa devant eux.

-Salut les garçons ! Heero, Melle Peacecraft veut te voir dans son bureau.

-En quel honneur ?

-Les rumeurs vont bon train, et le frère de mademoiselle est venu se plaindre, au sujet d'un employé au ton "glacial". Elle en a conclu que c'était toi !

-Oh ! Elle veut me voir tout de suite ?

-Oui.

Il échangea un regard avec Quatre, et s'aperçut que Duo avait assisté à l'échange. Il lui lançait un regard navré.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Heero s'éloigna en direction du bureau de sa "patronne". Il frappa, et une voix masculine lui intima d'entrer. Il salua d'un signe de tête le comptable de l'hôtel, Wufei Chang, et accessoirement le fiancé de Relena.

-Yuy ! Fit-il en signe de salut. Relena va pas tarder, installe-toi.

A son arrivé dans l'hôtel, Wufei n'avait pas accroché avec le japonais. Il voyait d'un mauvais œil, le lien qui semblait l'unir à Relena. Puis, il avait réalisé que seul un lien fraternel les rapprochait. Petit à petit, il s'était mis à apprécier Heero. Soudain, Relena pénétra dans la pièce, les traits tirés. Elle s'approcha de son fiancé et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Puis se tournant vers Heero :

-Tu sais que tu m'as causé une grosse migraine Heero.

-A ce point ?

-Zechs, mon frère, n'a pas du tout apprécié ton attitude. Il m'a raconté au moins vingt fois de suite, l'épisode du restaurant.

-Je suis navré !

-Je comprends. Mon frère est très tatillon ! Même Wufei perd son sang froid face à lui !

-Cet homme est unshazi ! Maugréa Wufei.

-Mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas laisser cet incident impuni ! Zechs a très insisté sur le fait que je devais te renvoyer ! Reprit Relena, ignorant l'interruption de Wufei.

-Je vois, je vais …

-Non, il n'est pas arrivé le jour ou mon frère aura de l'autorité sur moi ! Tu es un très bon élément Heero, et si tu devais quitter cet hôtel, ce serait de ton propre chef !

-Vous ne me renvoyez pas ?

-Non, mais tu auras droit à un blâme !

-Merci.

-A l'avenir, n'approche pas mon frère si tu ne te sens pas capable de rester calme face à lui, c'est compris ?

-Oui.

Et il sortit. Il passa par la réception afin de rassurer le petit blond.

-Alors ?

-Rien, juste un blâme.

-Heureusement que Relena t'aime bien.

-Hn.

-Au fait Heero, je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi tu es tout gêné en présence du compagnon de Milliardo Peacecraft ?

-Hein ?

-Fait pas l'innocent, j'ai remarqué tes petites rougeurs qui apparaissent quand on parle de lui !

-N'importe quoi !

-Ah ouais ? Pourquoi t'es rouge alors à cet instant ?

-Rhooo… Quatre ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires !!!

-Ah ah ! Donc M. Maxwell ne te laisse pas indifférent !

-Ben…

-Méfie-toi !

Heero releva la tête surpris par la voix étonnamment sérieuse de son ami, qui plaisantait encore il y quelques seconde.

-De quoi ?

-Milliardo Peacecraft ne supporte pas la concurrence, surtout quand sa concerne sa vie privée.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne ferais rien de gênant. Et puis, cette semaine, je ne m'occupe que du service en salle, alors je n'aurais pas l'occasion de le voir, et encore moins me poser des questions.

Et puis il fit un petit sourire en guise d'adieu.

Cependant, deux jours plus tard, le destin s'acharna à nouveau sur lui.

Le matin, en arrivant, Quatre lui avait presque sauté dessus en ne cessant de répéter que c'était catastrophique.

-Quatre calme-toi, et explique-moi !

-Oh mon dieu Heero, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Trowa est malade !

-………………………………….Et alors ?

-Mais tu comprends pas ! Milliardo Peacecraft l'avait réquisitionné pour effectuer une course ! Il n'est pas en état de conduire !

-Fais le remplacer !

-C'est bien là le problème ! Ce qu'il n'y a personne ! Charles et Peter sont déjà en course, et Romain ne s'est pas présenté ce matin.

-Effectivement, c'est pénible.

-Tu pourrais le remplacer.

-Moi ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît !

-Mais je dois m'occuper du service !

-Les autres serveurs se débrouilleront entre eux ! Et pense à Trowa ! Si ce Peacecraft fait un scandale, il risque de perdre sa place ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça à ton ami, non ?

Quatre avait raison, et Heero savait à quel point Trowa tenait à sa place afin de financer ses cours à l'université. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

-T'en fais pas Quatre, je vais le faire.

-Merci Heero. Tiens enfile ce costume.

-Génial, je déteste les cravates ! Marmonna le futur chauffeur.

Trente minutes plus tard, Heero attendait patiemment dans le hall, en écoutant distraitement les conseils de Quatre.

-Surtout, tu restes calme ! Tu ne lui réponds pas ! Et tu l'emmène là où il le souhaite ! D'accord ?

-Oui.

Puis Milliardo apparut dans le hall, suivit de près par Duo. Ce dernier remarqua Heero et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Bonjour Mr. Peacecraft, Mr. Maxwell ! Votre chauffeur vous attend ! Fit Quatre en se tournant vers son ami avec un sourire radieux.

-Tiens donc ! Encore vous Yuy ! Quand est-ce que ma sœur va se débarrasser de vous ?

Heero se retint de tout commentaire, et le regard paniqué de Quatre dans sa direction, le fit quelque peu sourire.

-Et vous trouvez ça drôle ?

-Non, monsieur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, la voiture vous attend !

Ils s'éloignèrent et Heero réussit à rassurer Quatre d'un seul regard. Puis la journée commença. Heero devait emmener Milliardo à un congrès à l'autre bout de la ville. Chose qui ne semblait pas du goût de Duo.

-Je me demande pourquoi tu me force à t'accompagner ?

-Ca nous fait une sortie !

-T'appelle ça une sortie ? Moi j'appellerais ça une…

-Tais-toi !

-Me donne pas d'ordre, je ne suis pas un de tes employés !

-Arrêtez-vous ici, Yuy ! Quant à toi Duo, j'espère que tu seras plus aimable quand je rentrerais !

-Mmmmh.

Il attendit que Milliardo descende, et ordonna à Heero :

-Attend deux secondes, avant de redémarrer !

Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait quand il entendit la portière passagère s'ouvrir. Quelque seconde plus tard, Duo prenait place à ses côtés.

-Les clients ne sont pas autorisés à monter à l'avant ! Fit Heero d'un ton bourru.

-J'ai mal au cœur quand je suis derrière, et puis, je préfère être devant, un point c'est tout !

-Bon ! Ou voulez-vous aller ?

-Je ne sais pas, un endroit sympa ! Il y a un parc dans le coin ?

-Oui.

-Bien, allons-y !

Heero était troublé par la proximité du jeune homme. Il se concentra sur la route, mais Duo reprit la conversation.

-Heero Yuy, c'est un nom japonais, non ?

-Oui.

-T'as pourtant pas les traits d'un asiatique, mis à part le teint.

-Mais mère est japonaise, mon père est français !

-Oh, ça explique les yeux bleus !

-Hn.

-Moi, je suis américain. Mais je n'ai pas connu mes parents, ils sont morts quand j'avais trois ans ! Dis, c'est une habitude de ne jamais parler chez toi ?

-Vous parlez pour deux !

-Pas drôle ! Mais je remarque que quand tu ouvres la bouche, c'est pour dire des sarcasmes !

-Hn… Vous êtes arrivé !

-Merci.

Il descendit de voiture, et commença à avancer. Puis il se retourna, et revint vers le véhicule.

-Ben, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu viens ?

-Les employés n'ont…

-Pas le droit de rester avec les clients ! Change de rengaine mon vieux ! Et tu le vois ou ton hôtel ? Allez viens, on va se balader ! S'il te plaît ! Et arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quarante ans !

-Hn…

-J'en parlerais pas à ta patronne !

-Hn.

Et Heero descendit à son tour de voiture. Ils marchèrent un moment, parlant de chose et d'autre, et très vite, le sujet dévia sur le privé.

-Dis-moi Heero, comment as-tu atterrit dans cet hôtel ? En tout cas, tu as l'air de t'y connaître en gérance !

-Mon père dirige une chaîne d'hôtel sur L-1. Il m'a initié au métier, il tenait à ce que je reprenne la direction à sa retraite, puis il est tombé malade, ça a réveillé quelques tensions. Puis à la suite d'un conflit entre lui et moi, je suis parti, et j'ai tout plaqué, j'ai pris la première navette en direction de la terre et je me suis retrouvé ici, sans rien. Mais à croire que ma vie est liée à l'hôtellerie, j'ai rencontré Relena et elle m'a proposé un emploi dans son hôtel.

-Moi, je te verrais bien dans le mannequina !

-Hn.

-Non, sans rire, avec le physique que t'as, tu ferais un tabac ! Sans parler de ce super fessier ! Fit-il malicieusement, faisant ainsi rougir son compagnon.

-Je n'y ai jamais pensé ! Je peux te poser une question délicate ?

-Je t'écoute ?

-Comment as-tu rencontré Mr. Peacecraft ?

-….

-Je n'aurai pas dû….

-…. A l'époque, je travaillais dans un bar comme barman, j'aimais bien mon boulot, il y avait une bonne ambiance familiale entre les employés. Un jour, un jeune homme s'es présenté au comptoir, il s'appelait Zechs Merquise, il cherchait un emploi, et on cherchait un serveur. Entre nous, ça a été un peu comme un coup de foudre. Et puis, un jour, il m'a dit qu'il était le fils du dirigeant Peacecraft ! Mais il m'a convaincu qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec son père tyrannique. J'y ai cru, il était tellement gentil, doux, et il prenait conscience des gens qui l'entouraient ! C'est ce qui m'a fait craquer.

-Pourquoi a-t-il changé ?

-Quand son père est mort, sa mère l'a supplié de reprendre le flambeau. Au début, il voulait agir selon ses idéaux, mais le pouvoir a eu raison de lui ! Jour après jour, il a changé et il est devenu le Milliardo que tout le monde connaît, le digne fils de son père !

-Tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Non, mais j'ai de l'affection pour lui !

-Pourquoi ne le quittes-tu pas ? Un couple sans amour, ne même à rien !

-Je le sais que trop bien, mais quand Zechs m'a demandé de partir avec lui, j'ai pas réfléchi, et j'ai tout lâché, étude, travail, amis. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien ! Si je le quitte, je vais me retrouver à la rue, et même un SDF serait plus riche que moi !

-Quand on le veut, on le peut ! J'en suis la preuve vivante !

-Mais tout le monde n'a pas ta chance ! Et j'ai peur ! Peur de sa réaction, et de l'avenir.

-Et il est violent envers toi ?

-Non, il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, mais il sait se montrer brutal ! Je ne me sens pas le courage d'affronter sa colère !

-Alors tu préfère laisser ton cœur mourir ?

-Pas entièrement ! Je crois bien que je suis amoureux !

-Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais plus ?

-Je ne parle pas de Zechs, mais d'un coup de foudre que j'ai eu récemment !

-Un coup de foudre… Murmura Heero, en se perdant dans les yeux améthyste de son compagnon, comme hypnotisé.

-A la première seconde ou j'ai croisé ton regard Heero, j'ai su que je t'aimais ! Fit Duo en se rapprochant de lui. S'il te plaît, ne me repousse pas ! Et lentement il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Heero se laissa faire, quand il sentit la langue de Duo lui caresser les lèvres du bout de sa langue, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche, il l'ouvrit. Et un duel entre eux deux commença jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à bout de souffle. Doucement Heero posa son front sur celui de Duo et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-On n'a pas le droit Duo.

-Je le sais. Mais laisse moi profiter du moment présent ! Juste quelque minute ! Fit-il en reprenant les lèvres de son compagnon.

Ils se détachèrent et Heero s'éloigna de Duo.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer à l'hôtel.

-Ok.

Le retour s'effectua dans un silence pesant, Duo avait repris sa place à l'arrière, mais ils s'échangeaient des regards brûlant à travers le rétroviseur.

De retour à l'hôtel, il rejoignit Quatre à la réception.

-Alors, comment ça c'est passé ?

-Très bien, il n'y a pas eu d'accrochage !

-Tant mieux, je suis rassuré. Trowa revient demain. Et il s'excuse de t'avoir infligé ça !

-Ce n'est rien Quatre, rassure-le ! Et puis.. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça ! Murmura t'il.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rien, bon je vais me préparer pour le service de ce soir ! A demain Quatre !

-Au revoir Heero.

Le soir alors qu'il effectuait son service, il croisa plus d'une fois le regard de Duo, et Heero lui souriait à chaque fois, cependant la présence de Milliardo ne le rassurait guère.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle tomba comme un soulagement par mis les employés. Milliardo Peacecraft s'absentait pour le reste de la semaine. Ce qui permettrait aux employés de souffler un peu et à Relena de se calmer. Heero, lui, se demanda si Duo s'absentait aussi. Mais il repoussa au loin cette pensée, il n'avait pas le droit de penser à lui. Mais il avait besoin de lui parler encore.

Il entendit le moment opportun, et quand il se retrouvèrent seul dans un des ascenseurs, il bloqua la cabine. Duo lui lança un regard surpris.

-Heero ?

-Excuse-moi.

-Pourq… Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question, que le japonais l'embrassait passionnément.

-Pour ça ! Fit-il en se détachant de lui.

-T'es pardonné, répondit l'américain avant de reprendre à son tour les lèvres de son compagnon.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent.

-J'ai entendu dire que Milliardo repartait ?

-Oui, pour deux jours, une réunion dans les colonies ce soir, d'ailleurs il est déjà en route pour l'aéroport !

-Tu pars pas avec lui alors ?

-Non, répondit Duo avec un sourire, pourquoi ? Je t'aurais manqué ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça !

-T'as raison. Fit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau, mais avec plus de douceur et de tendresse.

-Je dois te laisser, mais j'ai envie de te revoir ! Dit Heero.

-Moi aussi.

Doucement il appuya sur le bouton de sécurité, et la cabine se remit en route.

-J'essaierais de te voir demain, ok ? Murmura Duo.

-Hai.

La cabine s'ouvrit et ils se séparèrent.

À l'entrée, il vit Quatre et Trowa en grande conversation, mais préféra s'isoler un peu.

POV d'Heero

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Il suffit qu'il me regarde pour que je perde tous mes moyens ! Je ne comprends pas. Il suffit que quelqu'un prononce son nom ou qu'il me sourit pour que je m'envole au septième ciel. Je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant, avec aucun de mes précédents partenaires. Ce pourrait-il que je … Que je… L'aime ? Est-ce ça la raison ? Je suis amoureux de Duo, Duo qui est en ménage avec Milliardo. Lui, il est riche et puissant, qu'est ce qu'un petit serveur pourrait apporter à côté de ça ? Non ! C'est inimaginable ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que se soit lui ? Le seul que j'aime et que je ne pourrais jamais avoir, mis à part des étreintes furtives et cachées !

Mais le fait est que je l'aime ! Duo ai Shiteru !

Fin du POV d'Heero

Finalement, ce fut Quatre qui vint le rejoindre dans son lieu de réclusion.

-Ca va Heero ? Fit-il inquiet.

-Oui, alors comment va Trowa ?

-Il va mieux, et il te remercie du fond du cœur pour ce que tu as fait.

-Ce n'est rien !

-Au fait, les ascenseurs ont un problème ? Demanda Quatre.

-Non, pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il paraît qu'il y en a un qui s'est bloqué durant vingt minutes !

-Oh ! Et Heero rougit furieusement. Sûrement rien de grave ! Balbutia t'il.

-Heero, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Moi ? Mais rien !

-Heero ! Faut que je te parle.

-Que se passe t'il ? Fit-il alarmer par le ton de son ami.

-Ta mère a appelé. Ton père à fait une crise cardiaque.

-Comment ? Mais…

-Les secours sont intervenus à temps, mais…

-MAIS ??

-Il n'est plus en état de sortir de son lit ! Et les vautours commencent à se jeter sur l'hôtel.

-Il faut que j'y aille ! C'est pour cela que maman a appelé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je vais prévenir Relena. Je vais retourner sur L-1 dès que possible !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Relena, je m'en chargerais. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, afin de préparer ton départ.

-Merci !

Il rentra à son appartement, et organisa son départ, malheureusement, la prochaine navette pour L-1 n'était que dans deux jours. D'un côté, ça l'arrangeait ! Il voulait parler à Relena, la remercier pour tous ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, et lui expliquer que maintenant, il devrait reprendre la direction du "Wing Hôtel". Il appela sa mère. Après quelques sonneries, la voix d'Arika Yuy retentit au bout du fil :

-Allô !?

-Maman, c'est moi !

-Heero !

-Comment va t'il ?

-Il est très fatigué mais le pire est passé !

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Il s'inquiète trop pour l'hôtel ! A son âge, il devrait se ménager, mais tu le connais, il ne veut pas confier son bijou à ses associés. Le surmenage a eu raison de lui.

-Je rentre.

-Nous t'attendons, mon fils.

-D'ici jeudi je serais sur L-1, dis à papa de ne plus s'inquiéter pour l'hôtel, je m'en occuperais !

-Je te remercie !

Et il raccrocha.

La nuit était tombée, quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être en voyant l'heure avancée.

-Duo ?

-Désolé Heero, mais j'avais envie de te voir ! Maintenant. Et il s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa. Le japonais le prit par la taille et le tira à l'intérieur.

-Que se passe t'il Duo ? Demanda t'il doucement.

-Tu me manquais ! Je suis … Heero, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et ça me fait…

-Peur ?

-Oui.

-Je ressens la même chose.

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois.

-S'il te plaît Heero, je voudrais passer la nuit avec toi, dans tes bras ! Je voudrais partager de l'amour avec toi !

-Quoi ?

-Ne me la refuse pas, je t'en prie.

-Viens !

Il réussit tant bien que mal à le traîner jusqu'à chambre, laissant derrière eux leurs premiers vêtements lâchement abandonnés.  
Heero coucha Duo sur le lit, et commença à lui lécher le cou. Cependant, une incertitude le retint de continuer.

-Heero ?

-On ne peut pas faire ça ! Milliardo…

-N'est pas ici en ce moment ! Cette nuit nous appartient Heero, ne la gaspille pas en parole, et agis ! Duo se tortilla légèrement sous lui, faisant à Heero perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait et reprit sa mission léchage.  
Le Japonais continua à assaillir la gorge de Duo pendant que les deux ses mains partaient furtivement sous le T-shirt, pinçant et caressant les deux mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient durci. Duo gémit de plaisir et Heero grimaça dans la satisfaction quand il sentit que les jambes de Duo se resserrer autour de sa taille. Alors Heero s'écarta et enleva ses vêtements dans un temps record.Il partit à l'exploration du torse de l'américain, torturant ses tétons, redessinant du bout de la langue les pectoraux et léchouillant le nombril. Puis lentement, il défit les boutons du jean de Duo, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Il pouvait voir à travers le boxer l'érection déjà conséquente de son amant. Bientôt, le boxer subi le même traitement que le pantalon. Heero s'approcha du membre de Duo, d'une main il taquina ses bourses tandis que de l'autre, il lui imprimait un mouvement de va et vient. Duo sentit la chaleur l'envahir et poussa un soupir de satisfaction quand il sentit la bouche d'Heero engloutir son membre.

Le japonais posa ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire et intensifia ses va et vient, il accéléra ses mouvements quand il sentit Duo se tendre et se répandre dans sa bouche. Enfin, il quitta le membre, et leva les yeux vers les deux pupilles améthyste qui le regardait avec amour. Il se releva, et l'embrassa, puis il lui attrapa les mains, et les plaça lui-même sur son corps.

-Touche-moi ! Murmura t'il.

Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et entama de sensuelles caresses manuelles et linguales. Il lui infligea le même traitement qu'il avait reçu, avalant la semence de son japonais. Il remonta et l'embrassa légèrement. Puis Heero retourna la situation et allongea l'américain sous lui, ce dernier leva alors les jambes, et les resserra autour de la taille de Heero. L'invitation était claire, et le japonais lui présenta ses doigts, il les lécha consciencieusement. Il poussa une légère protestation quand il les lui retira, vite remplacé par un râle de douleur. Heero avait inséré un doigt en lui, et le remuait doucement, il ajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième. Quand il sentit Duo se détendre et apprécier le plaisir, il les retira et se positionna entre les jambes de son amant.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Vas-y, je t'en prie ! Supplia t'il.

Heero le pénétra doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, il fit de lent et ample mouvement de bassin afin que Duo s'habitue. Puis quand il sentit l'entrée totalement détendue, il accéléra ses mouvements, tout en grignotant les lèvres de l'américain, qui n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements.

Heero sentit Duo atteindre le point de non-retour, et accéléra encore ses mouvements tout en imprégnant la même cadence sur le membre du natté. Son amant se libéra en criant le nom de Heero, suivit de peu lui. Puis épuisé, il s'écroula sur son torse afin de reprendre ses esprits, encore embrumés par l'orgasme.

Il se retira délicatement et le japonais se blottit dans ses bras.  
Ils restèrent enlacés dans le silence. La chambre était remplie de parfum lourd de ce qu'ils avaient fait mais ni l'un ni l'autre s'inquiétèrent à ce sujet, tous qu'ils se rendaient compte n'était le bruit de leurs battements du cœur. Mais pour eux, la nuit ne faisait que commencer, et ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube qu'ils s'endormirent, repus et heureux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Duo fut réveillé par son amant.

-Allez Duo-kun, réveille-toi.

-Hm…. Encore cinq minutes s'te plait.

-Allez, mon cœur, faut que tu te lève ! Fit Heero en l'embrassant légèrement.

-Ok, mais je veux d'abord mon câlin !

Le Japonais ne se fit pas prier et renversa l'Américain retissant sur le matelas, et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, retraçant dans ce baiser la passion de la nuit écoulée.

Enfin, après un début assez difficile, les deux jeunes hommes étaient réveillés.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé si tôt ? Après la nuit que tu m'as fait passer ! Rajouta Duo avec un ton aguicheur.

A ses mots, Heero rougit légèrement.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu, te plaindre de mes traitements ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Duo de piquer un fard.

-Un point partout. Fit Duo en embrassant à nouveau son amant. Bon tu réponds à ma question ?

-Je dois prendre mon service dans trois quarts d'heure, et je pense que tu devrais retourner également à l'hôtel.

Duo se rembrunit à ces paroles, il ne voulait pas vraiment quitter Heero pour retrouver Zechs.

-J'aimerais que ça soit comme ça tout le temps, Heero.

-Ca pourrait le devenir.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je pars pour L-1 demain, vient avec moi !

-…..

-Je n'ai pas la richesse de Zechs, mais je peux au moins t'offrir un minimum de confort.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'argent Heero, mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Zechs, même si je ne l'aime plus, je le respecte trop pour m'enfuir comme un voleur avec un autre homme ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois également que ce que je t'ai dit soit faux ! Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça pour personne, je t'aime Heero, et…

-Chuuuuut….. Je comprends mon ange !

-Mais….

Heero utilisa sa bouche pour le faire taire.

-J'ai dit que je comprenais, et ne va pas t'imaginer des choses sur ce que je pense ou que je ne pense pas. Je t'aime et c'est ça qui compte. Je ne t'oblige à rien faire. Mais ma proposition tiendra toujours. Alors si un jour tu vas dans les colonies, passe par L-1, tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

-Je t'aime tellement Heero.

-Bon, je te ramène à l'hôtel, et vu que le timing est serré, vaut mieux s'organiser et prendre une douche en commun !

-Pourquoi faire ? La conversation sous l'eau ?

-Entre autre chose !

Une heure et demi plus tard, les deux amants se séparés devant l'hôtel sur un dernier baiser. Le premier rejoignit sa chambre tandis que le second rejoignait ses amis à la réception.

-'lut Quatre.

-Tiens Heero ! Tu es en retard !

-Je sais, j'ai eu…… Une panne de réveil !

-Tes yeux en disent long sur ta nuit blanche ! Rajouta Quatre avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ouais, je me suis bien amusé ! Répondit le Japonais avec un sourire radieux.  
-Changeons de sujet ! T'as réussis à joindre ta mère ?

-Oui, mon père va bien, cependant, je retourne chez moi !

-C'est vrai ?

-Hn. J'ai assez fui devant mes responsabilités !

-Tu vas me manquer Heero ! Et à Trowa aussi !

-Vous aussi vous me manquerez, mais je pense que vous surmonterez cette épreuve ensemble ! Fit-il malicieusement.

-Ben dis donc, ta nuit t'a réussi ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire de l'humour !

-La nuit de qui ? Demanda Trowa.

-Heero c'est payé une partie de jambe en l'air, et depuis, il est sur son nuage ! Répondit Quatre, s'attirant ainsi les foudres du japonais.

-QUATRE !!!!!!!!! Je vais voir Relena, et pas de commentaire dans mon dos !

-Une dernière chose, c'était avec qui ? Demanda Trowa.

Mais Heero ne répondit pas, et se dirigea vers le bureau, mais il entendit le léger rire de Quatre, ce qui le fit rougir.

Il toqua légèrement à la porte et entra, il fit un bref salut à Wufei et se dirigea vers le bureau de Relena.

-Entrer ! Oh, bonjour Heero !

-Bonjour Relena !

-Que se passe t'il ? Un problème ? Relena fut légèrement inquiète durant quelques secondes, Pas avec mon frère au moins ?

-Non, il n'y a aucun problème, avec personne ! S'empressa de la rassurer Heero.

-Alors ?

-Mon père a eu une crise cardiaque ! Je retourne sur L-1.

-Oh !

-Je pars demain, j'aurais préféré te prévenir avant !

-Je m'attendais à ton départ un jour ou l'autre, mais sache que je ne perds pas seulement un employé mais aussi un ami.

-Merci.

-Prend ta journée ! Tu dois avoir plusieurs chose à régler auparavant !

-Effectivement.

-A quelle heure décolle la navette demain ?

-A 14 heures.

-Pourras-tu passer le matin ? Dire au revoir aux autres ?

- Bien sur.

-Alors à demain Heero.

Duo arriva dans sa chambre, Zechs arrivait que dans l'après-midi, il pourrait encore dormir un peu, il le méritait un peu. Un sourire naquit sur ces lèvres, tandis qu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre.

-Ou étais-tu ? Fit une voix grave et coléreuse.

-Z… Zechs ?

-Oui Zechs ! Ou étais-tu!

-Je me suis réveillé tôt, alors je suis allé faire un tour ! Comment c'est passé ta réunion ?

-Bien ! Tellement bien, qu'elle s'est terminé hier dans l'après-midi ! Et que je suis rentré hier soir !

Duo pâlit légèrement. Zechs se rapprocha de lui, et lui serra le poignet.

-Tu t'es bien amusé à ce que je vois !

-….

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Avec qui était-tu ?

-…

-QUI ???

-Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi !

-Tu étais avec ce serveur, n'est-ce pas ? Heero Yuy !

-NON !!

-Tu réponds avec beaucoup trop d'entrain tout à coup ! Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué vos petites œillades que vous vous lanciez !

-Calme-toi… Duo n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter qu'une gifle magistrale le déséquilibra. Mais Zechs le releva et le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit.

-Dis-moi, ça t'as plu ? Plus qu'avec moi ?

-….

-Réponds !!

-….

-REPONDS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-…..

Duo se releva lentement et regarda Zechs dans les yeux.

-Oui.

Cette fois ce ne fut pas une gifle mais un coup de poing qui le déséquilibra. Il retomba lourdement sur le lit, mais avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, Zechs était sur lui et lui arrachait ses vêtements.

-Zechs, non arrête…

-….

-Je t'en prie….

Mais Zechs ne l'écoutait plus, il retourna Duo sur le ventre après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements, il ôta son peignoir et s'allongea sur le corps tremblant de son compagnon.

-Tu portes encore ses marques sur toi, mais je vais faire en sorte de les effacer !

-Arrête… Pleurnicha Duo. Il essaya de se libérer de son emprise, mais Zechs prit son poignet et le lui tordit dans son dos, tandis que de l'autre il lui tira sa natte en arrière.

-Tu m'appartiens, que tu le veuille ou non !

Puis lui lâchant sa natte, il tata d'une main ce corps que se refusa, et sans même le préparer, il le pénétra brutalement. Duo hurla, mais ce fut plus l'acte en lui-même que la douleur qui le fit crier. Mais ça n'arrêta pas Zechs, il continua ses mouvements, à s'enfoncer plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère en lui. Duo ne gémissait pas, il restait de marbre face à l'acte, mais il le subissait au fond de son cœur.

Quand il eut terminé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Duo quant à lui se recroquevilla sur lui-même et laissa libre cour à ses larmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zechs ressortit habillé et se pencha sur le lit. Il prit le menton de son amant entre ces doigts et le força à le regarder.

-Recommence encore une fois, et ça sera pire !

-Tu ne me retiendras pas !

-Pour allez ou ? Tu n'as aucun argent, et je ne te ferais aucune charité ! Tu n'es rien.

-Tu me dégoûte !

-Tu l'as cherché chéri, si ce Japonais s'approche à nouveau de toi, je le tue !

Et il sortit laissant Duo seul dans la chambre.

Sur les coups des 11 heures, Heero se présenta à l'hôtel, Relena avait organisé un petit pot d'adieux, et Quatre lui avait remis une photo représentant tous ses amis : Wufei, Relena, Quatre et Trowa.

-Comme ça, lui expliqua Quatre, tu ne nous oublieras pas aussi facilement.

-Merci. Vous allez tous me manquer.

Puis, chacun regagna son poste. Heero resta un petit moment encore avec Quatre à la réception. Il ne voulait pas partir sans avoir dis au revoir à Duo, une dernière fois.

-Quatre, tu voudrais me rendre un service ?

-De quel genre ?

-Je voudrais que tu appelles la chambre du frère de Relena, et de lui demander de descendre à la réception.

-A quoi tu joues encore ? S'exclama Quatre.

-S'il te plaît Quatre, je dois voir Duo. Fais-le pour moi, je t'en prie !

-Compris ! Mais je lui dis quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, invente un truc ! Une histoire de colis, enfin, tu vois ! Et retiens le un petit moment.

Et sous l'œil vigilant de Heero, Quatre composa fébrilement le numéro.

-Allô !?

-Monsieur Peacecraft, la réception. Un jeune homme tient à vous remettre un colis.

-Je n'attends rien.

-Pourtant, il affirme que c'est pour vous.

-Bien, faites me le parvenir.

-C'est que… Le coursier ne veut vous le remettre qu'à vous en personne, et dans un lieu public. Pourriez-vous descendre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? J'arrive.

Quatre raccrocha et fit signe à Heero, qui se dirigea vers les escaliers, afin de ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre dans les ascenseurs.

Arrivé au bon étage, il s'engagea dans le couloir, au moment même ou les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur Zechs.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, et entra sans frapper.

Duo était assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, au bruit de la porte, il se retourna lentement, et se figea sur place en voyant Heero.

-Mais…

-Chuuut… En quelques enjambées, Heero rejoignit Duo et le prit tendrement dans ces bras.

-Zechs…

-Mes amis s'en occupent. Ils le retiennent en bas.

-Alors ça y est, tu t'en vas ?

-Oui, vu que tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, je suis venu te dire au revoir. Et…

C'est alors, que Heero remarqua le léger hématome en haut de la joue de son amant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'ais fait ?

-Ce n'est rien.

-Duo !

-Zechs est rentré plus tôt que prévu.

-Il t'a frappé, ce salop a osé lever la main sur toi !

-Il m'a juré que s'il te voyait, il te tuerait ! Ne reste pas là, va-t'en !

-Malgré ça, tu reste avec lui ! Je t'en prie Duo, viens avec moi, et même si on ne reste pas ensemble, je t'aiderais à avoir un nouveau départ.

-C'est trop tôt, pas maintenant.

-Duo…

-Si tu m'aimes vraiment, n'insiste pas. Va-t'en, pitié.

Heero l'embrassa langoureusement, et s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme en larme. Le seul qu'il ait aimait.

De retour à l'accueil, il fut ses adieux à Quatre et Trowa, et partit d'un pas lourd en direction de l'aérospatial.

Depuis deux mois, Heero gérait l'hôtel pour le plus grand bonheur de son père, qui avait enfin pris une retraite bien méritée.

Aujourd'hui, depuis ce matin, Heero recevait des personnes susceptibles de devenir le nouveau barmaid du bar de l'hôtel. Plusieurs profils étaient déjà sélectionnait, mais il avait également gagné une énorme migraine. Plongé dans son ordinateur portable, il entendit vaguement trois coups frappés à sa porte de bureau. _« Et c'est reparti »_

-Entrez !

Il ne leva pas la tête quand il entendit des pas pénétrer dans la pièce. Sans aucun protocole, Heero commença l'entretien.

-Quelles expériences avez-vous comme barmaid ?

-Aucune, mais je suis tombé amoureux du patron de cet hôtel !

-Duo ?

-Salut Heero.

-Mais que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu m'avais dit que je serais toujours le bienvenu, alors je suis passé.

-Tu viens pour la place.

-Plutôt pour le patron. Enfin si tu veux de moi. Rajouta Duo en baissant les yeux.

Heero s'éjecta de son siège et se jeta sur Duo.

-Baka, bien sur que je veux de toi ! Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser, je t'aime trop !

-Oh ! Heero. Je t'aime aussi ! Tellement fort, que ça en fait mal.

-Tu m'as manqué, baka.

-Nous avons le temps pour rattraper ces deux moi de séparation. Maintenant que j'y suis, j'y reste.

-J'en suis heureux.

Et c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour eux.

OWARI


End file.
